El cascanueces
by lunasollunit
Summary: Es navidad y a Serena le espera una gran aventura al lado de un cascanueces regalo de su tía, pero los cascanueces no tienen vida... o si.
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia está basada en el valet y la historia del cascanueces, los personajes de sailor Moon son de Naoko Takeuchi.

**Capítulo 1. Noche buena.**

Hoy es noche buena y mañana será navidad, se escuchan los villancicos en la calle y hay un hermoso pino lleno de esferas y con un montón de regalos adornando el gran salón de mi casa y junto con las guirnaldas en las paredes, las casitas de jengibre y de vidrio, la hermosa villa llena de nieve con un tren perteneciente a mi abuelo, dan un gran toque navideño lleno de alegría esta navidad. El olor de chocolate caliente llega desde la cocina, y el fuego chispea felizmente desde la chimenea. Es la época de las esperanzas y la unión familiar.

Mi padre es un hombre buen hombre aunque muy estricto, talvez por ser un político con mucho prestigio, mi madre es una persona dulce y amable, y mi hermano, bueno a él lo quiero mucho pero algunas veces es... Molesto, mucho muy molesto.

-Serena hija, ya estas lista para la cena de navidad?

-Si padre, ya estoy lista

Mi nombre es Serenity Tsukino, pero todos me llaman Serena, mi padre es político por lo cual tenemos una buena situación económica. Mi madre era bailarina y conoció a mi padre en una de sus presentaciones de valet, ella dice que fue amor a primera vista. Yo también estudio valet, desde muy pequeña me encanto y mi madre dice que es porque lo llevo en la sangre.

-Serena, querida.

-¡Tía Luna!

Mi tía Luna suele viajar por el mundo en busca de aventuras, normalmente viene a visitarme en mi cumpleaños y en navidad. Y cuando ella viene siempre trae regalos asombrosos para mi hermano y para mí. También suele contarme de todas sus aventuras por el mundo y todos los lugares y personas que conoce. Aunque mi padre piensa que ella solo me mete ideas locas a mi mente, solo que a mí me gustaría conocer todo el mundo, o creo que lo que en realidad quiero es encontrar el amor.

-Como estas mi niña.

-fantásticamente bien tía. Pero dime, ¿cómo te fue en este viaje?

-Bueno sabes en este viaje conocí a un Lord, su nombre es Artemis y es todo un caballero.

-Eso es maravilloso tía Luna. Me gustaría poder viajar por todo el mundo como tú.

-Talvez algún día puedas venir conmigo.

-No le metas esas ideas a mi Serena hermana.

-Kenji, hermano, ¿cómo estás? Sabes Serena crecerá algún día y le gustaría viajar por el mundo, no puedes estar siempre a su lado.

-¿Siendo soltera?, no, ella se casara con un muchacho de buena cuna.

-Déjala vivir su vida Kenji, ella decidirá si quiere casarse y con quien. Acaso no quieres que te recuerde como conociste a Ikuko.

-Mmm bueno… Esa vez solo fue una excepción a mi ordenada vida y no me arrepiento de ello.

-Bueno hermano, tu ganas, pero solo porque no te arrepientes de esa vez. Pero porque mejor no vas a recibir a tus invitados en vez de perder tu valioso tiempo conmigo.

-Porque no vienes conmigo hermana.

-Y sufrir con tus aburridas platicas, creo que prefiero quedarme con Serena, tenemos tanto de que platicar -dice guiñándome un ojo.

-Bien, estaré en el comedor. Pero no le metas ideas locas a mi hija -dice mi padre alejándose.

-¡Tía Luna!

-Samy, como has estado, mira que tanto has crecido. Saben traje regalos para ustedes.

-¡Siiiii! -dice felizmente mi hermano.

-Bueno primero para ti Samy -dice dándole una caja decorada.

-Gracias Tía Luna.

-Y ahora para ti Serena, toma. -dice dándome una caja, con un brillante papel decorado.

Normalmente los regalos que nos da mi tía Luna son fabulosos y no sabes nunca que esperar, recuerdo que una vez me regalo una hermosa caja musical de vidrio con una bailarina. Cuando abro la caja que me dio mi tía encuentro dentro de ella un hermoso cascanueces tallado en madera. Es hermoso.

-Oh tía es maravilloso, gracias. -digo dándole un abrazo.

-No fue nada, sabía que te gustaría pues es un regalo muy especial. Solo recuerda que hay cosas que arrebasan la realidad.

**Hola de nuevo, ya regrese con una historia navideña muy conocida… el cascanueces, la cual será una historia corta y planeo acabarla para navidad. Díganme como les pareció el primer capítulo para poder mejorar.**

**Que la fuerza de luna los acompañe. **_**Lunasollunit.**_


	2. Chapter 2

-Mmm... -Me pesan los ojos y me duele todo.

Escucho un extraño ruido, ¿qué me paso, en done estoy? Oh, ya recuerdo todo, después de la cena quede completamente exhausta y me quede dormida en el sofá, por eso me siento tan desorientada y además el sofá no es muy cómodo que digamos. Es extraño ya que mi papa no suele permitirme dormir en el sofá o en cualquier otra parte de la casa, me envía a mi habitación. Pero que es ese ruido, suena como... Una pelea de espadas, eso es imposible además se escucha como a la lejanía. Debo de levantarme.

-Aaaaaa!

Creo que no fue muy buena idea levantarme.

No es posible lo que veo, seguramente estoy soñando, si eso suena lógico. No es posible que este viendo en la alfombra de la sala a mi cascanueces peleando contra un montón de ratones. Eso es imposible, los cascanueces no tienen vida solo es madera y los ratones no usan ropa y tienen espadas. No es posible, debo de estar soñando. Y que extraño es ese hombre con una corona que pelea con mi cascanueces, solo falta que hablen

-Vamos tonto cascanueces, sé que puedes pelear mejor, vamos muéstrame o acaso aceptas tu derrota.

-Eso nunca. -que hermosa voz tiene el cascanueces.

-¡Que está pasando aquí! -grito.

Pero creo que esto tampoco fue muy buena idea ya que todos los solados, los ratones y mi cascanueces paran de su guerra y voltean a verme. El hombre que tiene la corona voltea verme raramente, mi instinto me dice que no es buena señal, el cascanueces aprovecha para atacar pero el que tiene la corona lo evade y la lucha continua.

No puedo perder de vista esa pelea, ambos son muy buenos pero sin embargo siento la extraña necesidad de salvar a mi cascanueces cuando otros ratones se unen a la pelea, no es justo uno contra cuatro. Tengo un mal presentimiento pero decido ignorarlo y salvar a mi cascanueces.

-¡Oye ya basta dejen de pelear! -y entonces vuelvo a ser el centro de atención.

-Chiquilla malcriada que no te enseñaron a no meterte en los asuntos de otros.

-Oye no soy malcriada y tampoco soy una niña tengo 17 años. -le contesto al que tiene corona.

-con que 17, sabes tengo que admitirlo eres muy hermosa pero solo hay un defecto en ti... Tu estatura así que solo déjame arreglar eso.

-¿Qué?

-Nooo, Serena cuidado -escucho la voz del cascanueces pero es demasiado tarde.

Lo sabía, tenía que haber seguido a mi instinto y no entrometerme pero la curiosidad me atrapo. Puedo ver que un rayo de luz sale desde abajo directamente hacia mí y luego me rodea, no puedo ver nada pero siento una sensación extraña como si me encogiera poco a poco, es tan extraño, cuando puedo ver de nuevo dudo en abrir los ojos pues tengo miedo de lo que pudo suceder pero en algún momento tengo que hacerlo.

Cuando abro los ojos todo se ve diferente pero sin embargo sé que esta es la sala de mi hogar. No hay nada diferente a excepción de que... Me encogí.

-¿Qué es esto, que me paso? –Pregunto asustada.

-Mucho mejor ahora. Me gustas más con esta estatura. Ahora señorita si usted lo desea puede venir conmigo y la convertiré en mi reina.

Una reina no suena nada mal a excepción de quien me lo está pidiendo.

-Serena no lo escuches -dice el cascanueces.

-Y si me niego.

-Entonces lo are a la fuerza. Guardias, ¡llévensela!

Todos los ratones comienzan a venir hacia mi y no tengo donde correr.

-¡Serena, agárrate a mí! -grita el cascanueces desde arriba balaceándose en una guirnalda.

Trato de agarrar su mano pero antes de lo logre uno de los ratones me agarra de los pies y me arrastra hacia un agujero en la pared y desaparecemos de la sala de mi casa, siento mi estómago revuelto por lo cual cierro mis ojos hasta siento parar esa sensación. Cuando abro mis ojos puedo ver un extraño lugar, como un palacio pero sin vida y con estatuas que parecen personas.

-¿Dónde estamos?, suéltenme.

-Lo siento mi futura reina pero creo que ya nadie ni el cascanueces la escuchara. Bienvenida a mi palacio.

No es posible, esto debe de ser un sueño.

**Hola de nuevo, lo se volví mas tarde de lo esperado y tenia previsto acabar esta historia para navidad pero por una u otras razones no lo logre pero tengo programado acabarla para este año :D**

**Feliz navidad a todos y a aquellas personas que me han apoyado en cada una de mis historias y las que leen y dejan sus comentario o simplemente les gusta leer lo que escribo, que tengan una feliz navidad y que la suerte de la luna las acompañe.**

_**Lunasollunit.**_


End file.
